


My heart is whenever you are

by bea_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, But mostly fluff, Chubby Harry, F/M, Fluff, James is a cricket player, Jamione freeform, has a little drama, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: James Potter was a famous cricket player, and being recently divorced while having to travel, he knows that he needs someone to take care of his son, Harry. It's then that he hire Hermione Granger, not knowing that his life is about to change. (Muggle AU)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	My heart is whenever you are

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look: it’s Chubby Harry 2.0! lol  
> This is my 100th story on ff.net, what a crazy journey it was. Thank you everyone that read one or more of my stories, and is about to read one more. This was such a delight to write, hope you enjoy this as much as I did.  
> Thanks — as usual — to my amazing soulcrux/alpha Ash: you’re an angel in my life, the inspiration for Hermione and an incredible person, I’m very glad to have met you. Thanks for being such an amazing individual!   
> If you’re curious to see how Lily would be as a single parent to another chubby Harry, check ‘You’re my definition of perfect.’   
> Without further ado, good reading!

**_My heart is whenever you are_**

* * *

James Potter had always thought he had everything that he wished for in life; he considered himself to be the most fortunate man on Earth. 

He had married his high-school sweetheart right after they had graduated and had a wonderful son named Harry with her. James was also one of the best cricket players of the decade, and he loved to play for his country surrounded by his best friends. 

For James, his life couldn’t be better. Of course, that was when everything began to change, and at first, he didn’t know if it was for good or for worse. 

Harry was the light of their lives, and James knew that Lily also loved their baby with all her heart... but it didn't mean that the couple was still in love anymore. The passion and excitement had disappeared from their love life, and the only reason they remained married was Harry. After visiting a counsellor who specializes in couple's therapy, they decided that the best course of action for them both was to get a divorce.

“Are you sure about this, mate? You've been the perfect couple since last year of school,” Sirius Black — James’ best friend and Harry’s godfather — said, trying to wrap his mind around what his friend was telling him. “Why don’t you try one more time?”

“We've tried everything that we could, Sirius, but when someone falls out of love, there isn’t a lot that we can do,” James said. “Besides, with me travelling most of the time, it’s not too hard to figure out why we couldn't connect anymore.”

“I’m sorry, James. I know it's probably not going to be easy for you — or Lily, for that matter,” Remus Lupin said. As another one of James’ best friends, he could see how distraught James was.

“And how's Harry? He probably doesn't understand anything that’s happening, but he must be feeling something.” Peter Pettigrew was another one of his friends and the only one of them who had more than enough patience with Harry when he was throwing a fuss. “How is he?”

“Harry is… Harry,” James said, and it made everyone laugh, easing the tension a little. James couldn’t be more grateful for Peter than at that moment. “He doesn’t understand exactly what’s going on, but I think he knows that something is happening.”

“Harry's a smart lad. I'm sure he'll be okay,” Remus said with a knowing look on his face. “And remember, James, if you need anything — and I mean anything at all, just let us. We're here for you.”

There was a lump in James' throat that he knew wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. A feeling of gratefulness for his friends washed over him; he just didn’t know how soon he was going to need their help in the weeks after his divorce was finalized. 

* * *

“Why don’t you leave Harry with us before you need to travel? You know we wouldn’t mind taking care of him.” Euphemia Potter tried to instruct her son to do what she believed was the best course of action. 

“Mum, I don’t want to impose on you and Dad.” James was finishing packing his suitcase while his mother held his almost one-year-old son, making funny faces at him. 

James knew his parents would take good care of Harry, but he didn’t want to make his parents take care of his son. They were so busy with their family business and neither were they young anymore. “I’m looking for a nanny, and since I need to travel in three days, I’m confident that I can find someone in no time. Peter said something about his cousin, and I think she’s the best candidate. I'll be able to entrust Harry with her if Peter knows her so well.”

“But you’ll need someone to keep an eye on this stranger,” Euphemia said, and James could see her point. "I’m just saying you should leave Harry with us until you return. After that, you can look for someone to take care of him before you leave him all alone.”

“I doubt Harry will be alone for even one day in his life — with how many people care for him,” James said, smiling. There was no bitterness in his voice. He knew he was fortunate to have all these incredible people ready to take care of his son on the drop of a hat. 

“Why don’t you ask if Regulus can look after Harry? You know he loves spending time with him,” Euphemia said, smiling wider like it was the best idea someone had had in a long time. “I bet Regulus would love to spend some days with Harry!”

“Mum, I know how much Regulus loves my son,” James said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want to argue with his mother. “But he won’t be present since he’s going to South Africa with us — it’s his job, you know?”

As Sirius' younger brother and a famous sports journalist, Regulus frequently followed the team closely; he was the only journalist the players felt comfortable with, and they allowed him to pry and poke in their personal lives.

“So it doesn’t matter what I say. You've already made up your mind?” Euphemia asked with an eyebrow raised. Harry tried imitating her, and James couldn’t help but laugh a little as his son's eyebrows rose to his hairline. “I’m glad to be a source of amusement to you, James Fleamont Potter.”

James knew he was in trouble when his mother used his full name, but he couldn’t stop laughing when he saw Harry trying to glare at him just like his grandmother. But the boy could only squint at James. 

“I’m not laughing at you, Mum. I’m laughing at the fact that Harry's trying to imitate you, and it's just too funny!” James said, laughing heartily, and the sound made Euphemia chuckle a little. "I appreciate you wanting to take care of Harry. But I don't think you'll be comfortable taking care of him for so long.”

“You’re aware your father and I raised you, right?” Euphemia stated, looking at James, who recoiled at her glare.

“Yeah, I know that. But I also know that sometimes, Harry is just too much, and I don’t want to overwhelm you two,” James said with a little smile, which made Euphemia huff but she dropped the subject for now. “As soon as we return from this trip, Harry and I will come and spend the entire weekend with you and Dad, okay?”

“I’ll make sure you keep your promise,” Euphemia said in a tone that made James sure he needed to do exactly what he was promising, or there was going to be hell to pay. “When do you intend on interviewing the candidates?”

“First thing tomorrow, so they can spend some time with Harry and me, and he can get used to someone else taking care of him,” James said, putting the last shirt in his suitcase and zipping it. 

“Do you need me here tomorrow to help? I wouldn’t mind,” Euphemia said, but James knew his mother well enough.

“No need, Mum, but thank you for offering,” James said, coming closer to her. “I think I can hire someone to take care of my son without other people's influence...”

“Very well, I know when I’m not needed,” Euphemia said with a downcast look which wasn’t deceiving anyone. 

“Don’t be like that, Mum, you know what I meant.” James kissed her cheek and smiled when he saw Harry doing the same, which brought a smile to his mother’s face. “See? Now, how about Harry and I take you for lunch?”

“I think that's a marvellous idea! What are you waiting for? Come on!” Euphemia said, walking out of his bedroom. 

James followed her with a smile. He hoped that whoever ended up as Harry's nanny would be capable of dealing with his family — and friends included — and not want to run for the hills. A man could dream, right?

* * *

“C’mon, Hermione, you can do it! Just act like a normal human being and everything will be alright,” Hermione said to herself as she stared at the gate in front of her.

Hermione Granger had just finished getting her degree in children’s education. When her cousin Peter told her about an opportunity which would allow her to put everything she had learnt into practice, she had jumped at the idea of using her knowledge to earn money so soon. It would have been better if Peter had told her more about the child, but she wasn’t going to back down. As a recent graduate, she didn't have a lot of job offers. If she had a job by the end of the day, she decided she'd buy Peter a nice present.

Taking a deep breath in and relaxing her shoulders, she finally pressed the doorbell. She didn’t have to wait too long before a man came to meet her and brought her into the living room, where she sat down on the couch and was asked to wait. While she was waiting, she turned her head to look at the framed pictures on the wall. 

She squinted at the photographs, wondering why she seemed to recognise the men in most of them. Her breath hitched when she saw the familiar black hair and angular jawline.

It was then that she realized whom the house belonged to, and the idea of a gift for Peter was tossed out of the window just because he hadn’t thought of warning her.

How could he not have warned her that the child she was supposed to be a nanny for was the son of James freaking Potter? A cricket player not only hailed as the next god of cricket but also one whom Hermione was obsessed with.

“You’re so dead when I get out of here, Peter,” she mumbled to herself, completely missing the person who had entered the room. 

“Hello,” James said, smiling at her. He was unaware of the panic rising in Hermione's chest at the sight of him.

“Hi!” Hermione managed to say, trying not to blush like a schoolgirl. Her voice was too high-pitched so she subtly cleared her throat. She could hear her heart was pounding in her chest and was surprised that James couldn’t hear it too. 

“You’re Peter’s cousin, right? The one who's looking for a job?” James asked, sitting in the chair facing the couch. 

“Yes, I’m Hermione Granger. I’m so glad that Peter talked to me about this job,” she replied, trying not to stutter. This was just her idol in front of her, nothing much. No need to panic.

“Well, Miss Granger — do you mind if I call you Hermione? — Peter's said some great things about you, but I want to know why you decided to work as a nanny. You just finished your degree in education, correct?” James asked, looking at her. 

“Yes, I got my degree in early childhood education, which means I am fully capable of teaching children from birth up to the age of eight. I haven't worked professionally, but I wish to gain some experience with children I'm not related to. And yes, you can call me Hermione.” She smiled at James while silently squealing at the thought of being called Hermione by James fucking Potter.

“So, you've taken care of other children before? Is there anyone I can get a reference from?” James asked, making notes in a file.

“I haven't done anything professionally yet, but I did take care of my cousins while I was growing up. I also babysat for the neighbours' children while I was studying for my degree,” Hermione replied. “This is an amazing opportunity for me, and I want you to be sure that I’m more than capable of taking care of your son.”

“It's good to know that you have a degree in children's education; this will help you with Harry. And what are your thoughts about living here? I don't know if you know this or if Peter has mentioned anything, but I'm a cricket player. I need to travel a lot, and with Harry's mother moving to France, we need someone to keep an eye on our son — and if I'm being honest, on my mum too. Or else, I'm afraid she'll spoil Harry too much.” James laughed heartily at his joke, and it took everything in Hermione not to swoon. 

“Yes, I'm very well aware of who you are, Mr Potter,” Hermione said while screaming on the inside and barely keeping her smile calm enough. 

_ ‘Don’t smile like a fucking weirdo, Hermione. You want him to hire you, not call the cops on you.’  _

She continued, “As my degree allows me to work with children in different environments, moving in"— _ with JAMES FUCKING POTTER! _ —"with you will not affect my work at all.”

“You can call me James. Mr Potter reminds me of my father," James said, his smile wide. "Good, it's good to know that you'll be able to move in.” 

Hermione was silently categorising all his actions to dream about later. It would be one heck of a dream. She'd been watching him play for so long that she knew a lot of his ticks and peeves — but these were on a whole other level.

“Do you like cricket? Figuring that you know who I am.”

The thoughts ran through Hermione's mind, but fortunately, she had a great poker face. 

“Yes, I like watching cricket from time to time. My father introduced me to the sport as a child, and like the rest of England, he's obsessed with it, too.” Hermione just conveniently left out the part where she too was obsessed with the game.

“Oh, that's nice to know! Do you know of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black? Sirius is Harry's godfather, and he probably will spend time here between matches. Remus likes to keep an eye on us and make sure that Harry is alive — his words, not mine.” James chuckled over his overprotective friend, and Hermione almost melted on the spot. “Do you think you and your father might be interested in some tickets to our next match in England?”

“Yes, everyone who's into cricket knows of the three of you. If you're comfortable with them coming over, then it's not my place to say anything.” Hermione placed her hands in her lap while her thoughts went into overdrive. "And about the tickets, my father would appreciate them, but it's not necessary, really.” 

‘ _ Hermione, are you kidding me? Potter himself is offering you tickets and you say it's not necessary? You've lost it; you have! And stop staring at his forearms! But... those are the same forearms he uses to bat. How many forearms would he have, you idiot? Oh, man, how many times have I watched his arms glisten with sweat? And the way he places his hands on his hips when he's talking to the non-striker? God, I'm dying here!’ _

James interrupted her thoughts. “It's no trouble at all. I bet you and your father will enjoy it, and if the boys and I are playing, maybe you can sit with Harry in the VIP section?”

Hermione stared at him like she didn’t understand English anymore. 

"Do you have any questions, Hermione?"

Hermione straightened up and calmed herself. This would be her job, so she needed to clarify a few points beforehand. "Yes, I do have a few questions. Will I be expected to work on holidays or weekends?"

"If you'd like some time off, I would be more than happy to grant it to you. But because I'll be travelling for most of the time, we'll have to schedule it at least two weeks earlier. Of course, if an emergency comes up, you're more than free to go," James said, leaning forward to nod emphatically.

Hermione thanked him. They sat there discussing Harry's needs and negotiating over the benefits she'd reap from the job before Hermione said, "This is my last question. Am I required for any other duties besides taking care of Harry?"

"No, your main responsibility will be Harry. And if you can put up with Sirius being in the house, I think we can shake on it, and you can start working tomorrow." James extended his hand towards her and smiled at Hermione. 

“That would be wonderful. Thank you... James,” she said, grabbing his hand and giving a firm shake.  _ ‘I said James' name out loud!'  _ She could feel her cheeks reddening already, and she desperately wished James didn't notice her reaction. “I appreciate this. I promise I'll work hard to care for your son.”

“That’s all I can ask for, Hermione, and I have a feeling that you and Harry are going to get along well.” James winked in Hermione’s direction, and she thanked God that she was already seated. 

_ 'Don't you go around batting those eyes at people, Potter! We're only human after all!'  _

James went on saying, “If you'll excuse me, I have some things that I need to finish before you start working here tomorrow.” 

“Sure, no need to worry about me. I can find my way out." Hermione smiled, trying to convey she was a normal human being and that she wasn't freaking out on the inside. 

She stood up and looked at her idol/future boss. “I’m looking forward to working for you and with your son, James.”

“I can’t wait,” James said, smiling before he left the room. He left Hermione standing there, until the same maid, who had shown her the living room, came back to take her to the door. 

' _ I'm going to care for James' son? I'll have to see him every day, maybe even see Black and Lupin! I'm going to head straight home and scream into the void.’  _

As she left the house, she took a deep breath in. Doing a clumsy little dance, she beamed as she walked towards the taxi stand, unaware that James had seen her through the window and was amused by her reaction.

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me I'm supposed to care for  _ James Potter’s _ son?” It was the first thing that came out of Hermione’s mouth when she entered Peter’s flat later that evening.

“What? I thought you knew,” Peter Pettigrew said, looking at the flushed brunette in front of him. “Why does that information matter?”

“You’re lucky you’re a physio because you’ll need medical care after I’m done with you!” Hermione stormed towards Peter, and he wisely took a step back. “He’s just one of the best cricket players out there, and you didn’t think it would be  _ wise _ to warn me?”

“James is just a guy like all of us, ‘Mione,” Peter started to say but stopped when he saw the look on Hermione’s face. “All right, maybe I should have warned you, but I bet you did great and he hired you. Am I right? He'd be a fool if he didn’t hire you.”

“Flattery will not get you back on my good side, Peter Pettigrew!” Hermione said with a threatening finger in his direction, but the beaming smile on her face betrayed her. She squealed and clapped excitedly, bouncing on the spot. “Yes, I’m hired! I’m starting tomorrow!”

“That’s great, ‘Mione!” Peter cried, and Hermione could hear in his voice that he was glad for her. “And with you working with Harry, James wouldn’t be so preoccupied when we travel because I’m telling you: I had to sedate him with pills to stop him from having a breakdown because he was worried about Harry.”

Hermione didn’t think there could be any more reasons to have a gigantic crush on James Potter, and then Peter had to go and share that tidbit about him. She was glad that James was going to be travelling while she worked there because she wasn’t sure she could stop herself from throwing herself at him. 

“I still have to meet Harry. Do you think he'll like me? James said that he might, but I’m worried,” Hermione said. She bit her lip, lost in her thoughts. She was excited to work with James Potter, but at the same time, she was worried that his son would hate her. 

“Harry is a great kid, and you’re a lovely woman — there’s no way you two won't get along.” Peter came up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “You don’t need to worry. Just be your lovely self and we’ll have trouble taking Harry from you.”

The two cousins shared a laugh. Hermione felt better about her situation, knowing that no matter what, Peter would always have her back. He had never steered her wrong before. She was glad that he had told her about the job offer, and she thought he deserved a nice gift after all.

“Are you ready to meet your new nanny, Harry?” James asked his son while he was putting him into bed that night. He had always cherished the moments where he could spend time with Harry, just the two of them. 

“Blfsf hsflfh,” Harry babbled, trying to grab James’ glasses. He laughed and gently took his son’s hands in his. 

“I know you love to meet new people, and I know that you’ll love to meet Hermione… She’s a nice girl, albeit a little younger than I thought, but I know she’ll take good care of you.” James was talking mostly to himself, but Harry hung onto every word he said. “She's kind of cute, you know? And she kept on blushing, but I tried not to focus on that.”

Harry looked at his father and smiled. James took it as a sign that Harry agreed with him, even though he didn’t know Hermione yet or understand what James was saying. 

“I shouldn’t be saying these kinds of things to you, since I know you’re missing your mother… but those are just things that I noticed about her, and I know I’ll be thinking about it for a while still.” James sighed, looking at Harry. “At least, I have you in my life, my precious little boy.”

Kissing Harry’s forehead, James put the baby in his crib, reading a story to him until he fell asleep. He didn’t know what would happen when Hermione started to work for him, but he wasn’t going to worry about it now. He just hoped that Harry would be happy and well cared for. 

* * *

In retrospect, James supposed he shouldn’t have told his friends about Harry’s new nanny — even though Peter already knew her — but he was aware he wouldn't hear the end of it if they didn’t approve of her. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he wanted their approval. He knew Peter had said he was going to send someone for the nanny job, but he hadn't imagined that it was going to be so fast or that she would be someone so young. 

“I don’t know why you’re so stressed out, it’s just ‘Mione,” Peter said, looking at James obsessively straightening out the pillows on the couch. “And I still don't get why you invited us over.”

“I didn't  _ invite  _ you over... You're all here so that Moony doesn't berate me about not knowing if Harry will be in good hands,” James said absentmindedly.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing that I want to make sure Harry won't be cared for by a total stranger,” Remus said from the couch where he was seated. Harry was on his lap, oblivious to what was happening around him, but he was happy to be with one of his uncles. “We can’t let just anyone take care of this precious ball of energy.”

Remus tickled Harry, who giggled in response and flailed his arms making everyone in the room smile. 

James finally stopped tidying the room and looked at his friends playing with his son and knew that everything will turn out fine. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped him out of his thoughts, and taking a deep breath in, he hurried to answer the door... just to get annoyed when he realised that it wasn’t his new nanny at the door. 

“What are you doing here?” James asked in an annoyed tone to the man on the other side of the door. “I don’t remember inviting you today.”

“Such a way to feel cherished,” the man deadpanned, and without waiting for James’ approval, he entered the house. “I know my brother and the others are here, so I figured that I must come too.”

“Reggie, you know why they are here… I want to know why you thought you should come too,” James said, closing the door and following Regulus. 

Regulus was the last person James thought that would be at his house because of the new nanny. James knew the man had good intentions and, like everyone else, loved Harry with all his might. So, he would want to meet Harry’s new nanny to make sure that she was a good person. Regulus could be a complete jerk to everyone else, but he was always saccharine-sweet with Harry. 

“I need to know if I can trust this person to take care of Harry,” Regulus said in a matter-of-fact tone and without waiting for a reply, he went to the living room where his brother and their friends were with Harry. 

James would have stayed rooted to his spot by the door if Hermione hadn’t decided to appear right at that moment. She looked a little shy and wary, but James smiled and gestured for her to enter, trying to make her feel welcome. 

“Good morning, Hermione, how are you? Ready to meet Harry?” James could have been mistaken, but he thought Hermione was blushing. 

“Good morning, James,” Hermione said, biting her lip. “I’m ready to meet him. I really hope that he'll like me. I’m kinda anxious.”

“Don’t worry, I bet Harry will love you in no time — it’s my friends you should be worrying about it.” James scratched his neck, somehow shy about it, and he saw Hermione smiling a little. “I didn’t expect them all to come over today, but they wanted to meet you.”

“It’s okay, they just want to make sure Harry will be taken care of properly, right?” Hermione smiled, and James nodded. “Is Peter here, too?”

“Yeah, along with Remus, Sirius and Regulus,” James said, closing the door, missing the way that Hermione’s eyes widened when she heard who wanted to meet her. “If you don’t mind, my parents and some friends are coming tonight for dinner to meet you, too.”

“I don’t mind at all; it’s your house, James.” Hermione laughed a little, but James could see that she was a little worried. 

“But you’re going to live with us, so I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” James said, looking at her with a small smile on his face, which she returned with a shy smile of her own _.  _

_ ‘She has a nice smile, even when she’s just looking at me. Why's my heart beating faster? — don’t go down that path, James.’ _

“I’m sorry in advance about what you’re going to face right now.”

Without giving her time to understand what he had said, James grabbed Hermione’s hand and brought her to the living room where his friends were waiting to meet the new nanny.  _ 'Oh, her hand's pretty soft... Stop it, James!' _

“You already know Peter, and those two sitting together are Sirius and Regulus, and the one holding the baby is Remus, and the baby is Harry,” James rambled on in his slight panic over touching her hand, introducing everyone. “Guys, this is Hermione Granger, Harry’s new nanny. She's really nice, and I hope you'll like her. In an appropriate way, of course. Don't make her run for the hills. I promise, Hermione, we're all nice people. Most of the time. And now, I'll just shut up before I say something weird.”

James watched Hermione waving feebly, looking like she wanted to bolt from the room any minute now. He sent a terrified look towards Peter, who smiled and stood up to hug her, saving James from rambling again.

“Welcome to the crazy house, ‘Mione, you’re going to love it,” he whispered in her ear, and she smiled. James was grateful that Peter had calmed her. 

Peter turned to the others and said, “All right, guys, don’t make my cousin feel intimidated, or I may have to give all of you shots — and not the good kind either.”

“Why would you threaten us with something so vile as a needle?” Sirius asked, trying not to let the fear show on his face. “We’ll be good, don’t worry.”

“I’ll hold you to it, Sirius, no funny business with my cousin, or you aren’t going to play the next match,” Peter said with a glare in his direction and an eyebrow raised. 

“Thanks, Pete, but I think I can take care of myself,” Hermione said. 

_ ‘I bet she’s glad that Peter is trying to help her, but I feel that's something I should do,’  _ James thought, looking at the interaction between the cousins. 

“May I meet Harry now?” Hermione asked politely.

“Of course! That's what we're here for,” James said, taking Harry from Remus’ lap — even though the latter didn’t want to hand over the baby — and came near Hermione. “Harry, this is Hermione. Say hi!”

James knew most people swooned over how cute and adorable his son was, but he had never seen anyone's expressions changing as quickly as Hermione’s did. Her eyes lit up, and a brilliant smile formed on her face, making her prettier than he thought was possible. Not that he should have been focusing on those things, but it was impossible for him not to note that when she was so close to him.

“Hey, Harry, how are you?” Hermione said in the same baby voice that everyone who met Harry for the first time used. 

Harry dropped his head to the side and smiled a toothless grin at Hermione — who squealed when she saw it — and extended his arms for her to take him. “I think he likes me!”

“It's hard not to like you,” James blurted out, making everyone look at him, and Hermione blushed hard. “I mean, it’s good that he’s already at ease with you.”

The others looked at James pointedly, while Hermione focused entirely on Harry, who was looking at her like she was a shiny new toy. It didn’t take long before Harry was cuddling with Hermione, and the girl looked like she wanted to squeal at what Harry was doing. 

“It’s nice to see that Harry is already cuddling with you. It’s a good sign,” Remus said, looking at the scene in front of him. 

“It would help when this lot travels to South Africa in two days,” Regulus said, making Hermione widen her eyes. 

“Two days? You didn’t mention that you were going to leave town in two days!” Hermione squealed, and James could see the panic in her eyes at the thought of having to take care of Harry alone. 

“More like leaving the country,” Remus said, smiling gently in her direction. “We're touring South Africa for the test series. We'll be back by the end of the month —that's three and a half weeks.”

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Hermione murmured, sitting on one of the sofas with Harry. “Should I expect someone to visit Harry while you’re gone?”

“Probably my parents and Sirius’ and Regulus’ parents as well, and our neighbour, Madame McGonagall, or as we like to call her, Minnie.” James smiled. 

“I should warn you if our mum and Euphemia got together, they're worse than schoolgirls,” Regulus said in a bored tone. “Don’t let them stay too long and you'll be okay.”

“Reggie is right, don’t let them get on your nerves,” Sirius said with a smile. “You'll be fine, don’t worry.”

Hermione didn’t say anything, but James could see that she was thinking about what Sirius had said. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to take care of Harry, but James had faith in Hermione. And judging by the way Harry was already clinging to her, James had a feeling she would be fine in the end. 

* * *

“Again, I’m sorry for my friends. They're just a weird bunch,” James said to her after his friends had gone — but only after they had decided that Hermione was the best option to take care of their Harry. 

“It’s okay, they’re just overprotective. I get it.” Hermione was glad that the first encounter with some of her idols was out of the way, so next time she hoped she wouldn't blush so hard. “They seem like nice people, and I understand why Peter says such good things about all of you.”

James smiled thankfully at her, and together, they started to make dinner. He told her that he had a chef to make all the meals, but when his parents came over, he liked to prepare dinner by himself. 

Hermione was more than happy to help him. Harry was taking a nap after the busy day he'd had, and Hermione was using the time to try to learn more about James. So far, she was happy to see that he was pretty normal and a very down-to-earth kind of man.

“How do you feel about spaghetti?” James asked, searching through the cabinets, while Hermione stood there staring at him. 

“It’s one of my favourites.” Hermione bit her lip, thinking if she should say what was on her mind or not. “I make a mean sauce.”

“Really? Would you mind making it? I like to make the pasta from scratch.”

‘Would I mind seeing your forearms bulging while you knead the dough? Of course not! I've died and gone to heaven!’ Hermione thought while she nodded at James. 

As they started to work together, Hermione tried not to stare at James while she thought about his forearms. She could feel that James was also lost in his thoughts, but she didn't have a clue what he was thinking about. 

“It's only your parents who are coming today?” Hermione startled him out of his thoughts. She was by the stove looking completely at home, and she noticed James’ eyes becoming a little glossy. “James? Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Yes, it's just my parents today. My mum is anxious to meet you actually,” James said, turning back to his dough while Hermione panicked. 

“She is? Do I need to worry about something?”

“Don’t worry. My mum just loves her grandson so much that she wants to make sure he'll be taken care of properly.”

“I can’t disagree. I can understand why she’s like that, I’m very much a stranger.”

“After she meets you, it’s going to be hard to stop her from coming here every day,” James chuckled, shaking his head.

“Does that worry you? Your mum coming here every day?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Not at all, when Harry was born, she was here every other day.” James shrugged. “I was just worrying she'd overwhelm you.”

Hermione turned back to the sauce, hoping that James didn’t see the way that she was blushing red just like the sauce. She couldn’t help but feel touched at his consideration, but she wasn’t going to let her mind wander in that direction. 

They soon finished dinner, and while James went to pick Harry from his nap, Hermione finished setting up the table. It was when she was putting the last plate on the table that the doorbell rang. She panicked for a second thinking about what was going to happen at dinner.

“Come on, Hermione, you can do it! You’re a grown woman!” Hermione said to herself, bracing herself to meet James’ parents. 

It was with that thought in mind that she went to answer the door since James had dispensed the employees for the night. Taking a deep breath, she put a smile on her face and opened the door. 

Euphemia and Fleamont Potter stood there smiling at her. 

She already knew them from the magazines that James gave interviews to and from the times she had stalked him on Instagram — she really needed to stop stalking people on Instagram. That was how she ended up trying not to swoon over meeting Regulus Black, one of the journalists she sometimes stalked on social media — just because she was curious, at least that’s what she said to herself.

“Good evening, my dear, you must be the nanny?” Euphemia asked, smiling and scrutinising her, while Hermione tried not to squirm.

“Good evening, yes, I’m Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you,” Hermione said, extending her hand towards them, trying not to freak over this meeting. “Please come in. James just went to bring Harry.”

“And how is my little doughnut today? I missed the little bloke,” Fleamont said, entering and extending his hand. “Fleamont Potter, but please call me Monty.”

Hermione nodded, knowing that she would never be able to call him anything besides Fleamont. She escorted the older Potters to the dining room, hoping that James would be back when they entered. 

“Hey, Dad, how are you?” James said, entering with Harry in his arms, and Euphemia was quick to grab her grandson. “Good to see you too, Mum. Don’t mind me; I'm just your only child.”

“Hush, James, you know how much I love this precious baby,” Euphemia said, hugging Harry to her chest, making his cheeks pop out. “How are you today, precious?”

Harry babbled incoherent things to his grandmother, who cooed and made small talk with him, and Fleamont was quick to join them. 

James approached Hermione, who was looking a little out of place. “Do you want to run for the hills already?” he murmured in her ear, and Hermione could feel her cheeks becoming red with the proximity. “How did they treat you?”

“It was okay. I think we didn’t have much to talk about yet, so I'm not running for the hills yet,” Hermione replied, smiling a little. She wouldn’t tell James how nervous she felt about the way Euphemia was scrutinizing her. “Is there something I need to know about them?”

“Just that my mum can sometimes be a little overbearing and my dad tells too many dad and grandpa jokes, but besides that, they’re cool as a cucumber.” James winked at her and her smile widened. 

“I think Harry is hungry, James!” They heard Euphemia say. They turned to see Harry trying to chew on his grandmother’s hair, while Fleamont stayed to the side, laughing at his wife’s predicament. 

“That's our sign to start dinner.” James laughed and went to the kitchen to grab the pasta while everyone else got seated.

Hermione made a motion to grab Harry, but Euphemia sat down with him in her lap, leaving the brunette to stand awkwardly to the side. 

“Mum, you should let Hermione take Harry to give his dinner.”

“Why? I think he’s good here with me,” Euphemia said, smoothing Harry’s hair affectionately.

“I agree, but Hermione is his nanny and needs to connect with him. Don’t you think so, too?” James said, putting the pan on the table and coming towards his mother. “And it’s better if this starts while I’m still here, so he can understand what’s happening.”

Euphemia and James locked eyes in a battle of wills, neither wanting to back down. In the end, James won. He took Harry and put him gently in Hermione’s lap. Harry — thinking this was all a game — was soon cuddled against Hermione's chest and sighing happily. 

“It looks like my little doughnut is already warming up to his nanny,” Fleamont said. 

Hermione was trying not to squeal with how happy she was that Harry was already warming to her, but she couldn’t help feeling something towards the little boy. She just hoped that it didn’t show too much on her face. 

“Where did James find you, Hermione?”

“Christ, Dad, this looks like I find Hermione on the corner of a street,” James said, seated on the other side of Hermione. “Peter recommended her; he's her cousin.”

“I have a degree in early childhood education, and I've been babysitting since I was a teenager,” Hermione said. She tried to put some pasta on her plate, but Harry was clinging to her like a koala bear. “Harry, sweetie, you need to let me go a little so I can put food on the plate.”

“Please, allow me to do that.” James put some pasta on her plate while putting some on his plate. “I made the recipe of the dough that you taught me, Mum.”

“I’m glad to know you finally decided to use it,” Euphemia said. She took a little bite and hummed in appreciation.“This sauce is delightful, I don’t think I've ever eaten something like this before.”

“That’s Hermione’s recipe,” James said, motioning with his head at her. 

“I liked the spices you used, Hermione, it’s very tasty,” Euphemia said, looking at her. 

“Thank you, it was my grandma’s recipe,” Hermione replied with a small smile.

Hermione tried not to feel judged by Euphemia, even though she felt the older woman still hadn't completely warmed up to her. Hermione could only hope that seeing the way she was taking care of Harry would dissipate Euphemia's worries. She could feel the three Potters watching her coach Harry in eating a little spaghetti. She tried not to make a mess about it. Never once did she raise her voice or get angry with him when some of the sauce ended up on her blouse.

“It seems you’re a natural with kids,” Fleamont said as soon as Harry had finished eating. Hermione was finally able to eat something herself. 

“I decided early on that I wanted to work with kids, so I studied how to deal with tantrums or even picky eaters.” Hermione smiled and wiped Harry's face. “Can I eat now, Harry?”

Harry giggled and babbled something incoherent, which Hermione took as a yes. She started to eat, trying not to let Harry grab her dinner, not noticing the silent conversation the Potters were having.

“You've finished packing for the trip, James?” Euphemia asked after she had finished eating. “Do you need help with anything?”

“No need to worry, Mum. Everything is packed and ready to go. I just need to pack my passport and documents. Remus has all our tickets, so we just need to show up at the airport.” 

Hermione always thought James was in great shape, but she feared that would change since he was eating his third plate of pasta.

“And who's going to take you boys to the airport? Have you talked about it already?” Fleamont asked, taking another helping of spaghetti.

“I don’t know yet. I know Reggie's going with us, but Peter is going earlier to have a look at all the medical support we'll need there,” James said, finishing his plate. “Maybe we should call a taxi?”

“What about Harry? Isn’t he going to say goodbye to you?” Euphemia asked, looking at the little boy who was babbling around in his own world. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t think about that...” James said, leaving his thought unfinished. 

“I can drive you guys to the airport,” Hermione said before she could stop herself. 

When everyone looked at her, she blushed a little but continued. “I can drive you. Harry can say goodbye to all of you and I’ll bring him back. What do you think?”

Hermione could see that James was thinking about what she was offering, so she just stayed silent, waiting for him to make a decision. 

When he accepted, she couldn’t help but smile — a smile that James reciprocated. 

The rest of the dinner passed without trouble, and soon, James’ parents were saying their goodbyes while Hermione was cleaning Harry.

“I liked her. Let’s see what’s going to happen while you are away,” Euphemia said, patting James’ cheek with a knowing glint in her eyes. “I’ll be visiting Harry while you’re away if you don’t mind.”

“When have I ever minded, Mum?” James said, hugging his mother. “Please, keep an eye on Harry. He’s probably going to wonder where his mum or I went.”

“Don’t worry son, we’re going to keep an eye on Donut,” Fleamont said, hugging James. “Have fun in Cape Town, and don’t let the boys cause too much trouble.”

“Easier said than done,” James said to himself but didn’t realise that Hermione had overheard them talking.

Hermione was quick in going back to the dining room to show that she wasn’t spying on them.

As he watched his parents walk towards their car, James realised that he hadn’t seen Hermione’s luggage — since she was going to be moving into his house. Searching for her, he found her and Harry sitting in the living room, watching some cartoon. 

“Hey, Hermione, where is your luggage?” James asked, sitting on a couch near them. “You still intend on moving in… right?”

“Yeah, I just thought I should wait to see if you are still okay with that,” Hermione said, a little shy. “I’ll call an Uber and go get it.”

“No need for an Uber. You can go in my car. If you are going to drive me to the airport, I think you need to drive it once before. And what are you going to do when I’ll be in Cape Town and you’re here with Harry?”

“You should have been a lawyer instead of a cricket player; it’s right up your alley.”

“It  _ was _ an option, but cricket has always been my passion. So, are you going to use my car, or do I need to give another speech?”

“You won, I’ll take your car.” Hermione sighed and Harry imitated her with a giggle.

“Great, I don’t think I had another one in me.” James laughed alongside them. Standing up and about to leave the room. “I’ll grab my keys and stay here with Harry.”

“Thank you, James, you’re very kind,” Hermione said before he could leave. 

“Don’t mention it, you’re going to take care of the most important thing in my life,” James said gently, looking at Harry. 

Hermione tried not to swoon over how adorable James and Harry looked, but she squealed internally. She grabbed the keys that James was offering her and went to her flat to grab her stuff. She tried not to waste any time there, since she wanted to come back soon to the house. 

When she returned, she found out that James had already bathed and changed Harry into his pyjamas, even if she had a feeling that the baby wasn’t going to sleep any time soon. 

“I think someone wants  _ you _ to put him into bed,” James said after having shown Hermione her room. “It looks like he’s getting a little attached already.”

“I hope that means he wouldn’t feel sad after your departure,” Hermione said, putting Harry in his crib and making soothing noises to him. 

“I hope so since I know I’ll be missing him,” James said, looking at Harry fighting to stay awake.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that he watches your games.” Hermione turned a little pink when she realised what she had said, but James just chuckled.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” James covered Harry — who had finally succumbed to sleep and was snoring a little — and motioned her to leave the room. 

They stood in the hallway for a while, no one knowing what to say to the other. Finally, James gave her a crooked smile and said, “Good night, Hermione.”

“Good night, James. Thanks again for this opportunity,” Hermione said, before entering her room so she could squeal all she wanted.

James shook his head to clear the thoughts that were appearing. After taking one last look at Harry, he finally went to his room and hoped that he had taken the right decision. 

With that thought in mind, James tried to get his brain to shut up and go to sleep, but it proved to be a Herculean task with the thoughts about Hermione running through his mind.

_ ‘She was amazing with Harry today, feeding him and just holding him,’ _ James thought, rolling onto his side, remembering the day.  _ ‘She was a natural with him — makes me wonder if she ever thought about having a baby herself. I wouldn’t be opposed to making one with her.’ _

As his mind began to drift between the realms of consciousness and sleep, he thought of how much he would love to pick the short brunette by her waist and throw her onto his bed. Ideas began to run rampant through his mind: dominating her with just a stare, bidding she do everything he desired. In his mind's eye, he imagined Hermione moaning his name in that lilting voice of hers, her short nails scratching his back as she begged him to go faster, deeper, to make her his, to mark her as his own, her riotous curls spread over his pillows, and her skin flushed with perspiration.

_ 'Good Lord, James! Get a grip! You want the girl to feel comfortable with you — you especially don't want to scare her just because you haven't got laid in so long.’ _ James rolled over again, clenching his eyes shut to dispel the images. Finally, he sighed as he sat up, deciding that a cold shower was his best option at the moment.

* * *

Hermione didn’t have much time to find a routine with Harry and James before the latter had to travel to South Africa. She did everything in her power to ease Harry about his father’s travel, but it looked like the baby knew what was going to happen and clung to James at every opportunity he had. In the morning when he was going to travel, his friends were in the house again, waiting for him to finish grabbing all he will need for the flight. 

****

“For Christ’s sake, James is worse than Sirius when he needs to pack,” Regulus said from the floor. He would travel with them, and he was enjoying the last moments with Harry before heading to the airport. 

****

“I resent this! I get better over the years,” Sirius replied from the other side of Regulus. “Show some respect to your older brother.”

****

“When have you said that before in your life?” Regulus asked, grabbing Harry and hugging the baby. “I’m going to miss you very much, Harry.”

****

“At least respect Harry then,” Sirius said motioning to the baby on his lap. “What Hermione is going to think about you?”

****

“That you are two brothers that like to annoy each other?” Hermione asked from the doorstep, smiling at the scene in front of her. “I thought that Remus was going to the airport with you?”

****

“He said that he liked having some time to himself before he needs to travel with us, so he’s going to meet us at the airport,” Sirius said like he was personally offended by what his friend had decided to do. “Harry is going with us to the airport?”

****

“Yes, I read that is less stressing to the child to have a proper goodbye and something to distract, hence the car ride.” Hermione was stunned by how easy it was to speak to Sirius Black.

****

“That’s a good tactic.” Regulus agreed and hugged Harry to him. “I’m glad that he’s going with us to the airport.”

****

“I have a feeling that he wouldn’t like to be left behind, especially for three weeks,” James said, entering the living room. Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from swooning over how gorgeous he looked in his black polo and jeans. “Are you ready to go? Our flight is in two and a half hours.”

****

“I’m not ready to leave Harry behind, but let’s go!” Sirius said, standing up and going to the door. Over his shoulder, he asked, “Do you remember when it’s the match here in England?”

****

“Twenty-second July,” Hermione said before she could stop herself. Both players looked at her, and she blushed under their stare. “My dad is a fan, and he told me when the next match was.”

_ ‘And I also have the date marked in a calendar beside my table, but you don’t need to know that.’ _

“Good to know someone will be able to keep track of the matches,” Regulus said, walking towards the door with Harry in his arms. “It’s better if we leave now, or else we are going to get stuck in traffic.”

James nodded, and he and Sirius started loading the car, while Regulus passed Harry to Hermione — who used the time to change the little boy's nappy. Harry looked excited about the car ride. 

When Hermione and Harry stepped outside, she saw that everyone was inside waiting for them. She handed Harry to Sirius — who put him in the baby car seat — while she got in to drive. 

The ride for the airport was uneventful with nursery rhymes blasting from the speakers and Sirius singing along with an excitedly babbling Harry. It was only when they arrived at the airport that things got interesting. 

“I thought no one knew we were going to fly today,” James said, noticing the paparazzi and flashing cameras outside the gates. 

“No one knows. They're probably here for another reason,” Regulus said, glancing at his phone. “Don’t think too highly of yourself, Potter.”

“It’s not that,” James replied, even though he was blushing a little. “ _ I just don't want the paparazzi to go into 'vulture mode' over Harry _ .”

“Don’t worry, James. I won’t let them come near Harry,” Hermione assured him, putting her hand on his arm and squeezing. “You grab your luggage, and I’ll enter with Harry, so they won’t know he’s your son.”

_ ‘Calm down, Potter! You met her only three days ago, and she’s your son's nanny, and you just got your divorce finalised. Don't start pining after the one girl you're constantly in contact with.’ _ James thought as he looked at Hermione's hand on his arm. Despite his inner rant, he couldn't help but  _ imagine  _ things he wasn't supposed to _. 'And Harry already likes her, too… Don’t go down this path, James! Not now.’ _

While Hermione got out with Harry, without looking behind her, James and Sirius grabbed their luggage. They walked in front of Regulus, who stayed behind to make sure the paparazzi weren’t taking pictures of them.

“It’s going to be so weird travelling without Harry, but I understand why you decided to let him stay in England.” Sirius and James reached the counter Hermione was waiting in front of .  “Have you talked to Lily yet?”

“Yes, she’s settling in Paris, and said  _ bonne chance _ to us for the match,” James said, shaking his head. 

He still couldn't believe he was  _ divorced _ . It just hadn't sunk in yet. He still expected to wake up and see Lily playing with Harry in the living room, but now, he got to wake up to — surprisingly — an even better sight: Harry giggling in Hermione's arms as she swung him around in his bedroom. 

James shook his head again to clear the image and gave Sirius half the truth. “I’m going to miss seeing his face every day after I wake up.”

“What if he says his first word while we are away? I can’t handle this,” Sirius said suddenly, walking over to Hermione and grabbing Harry by his shoulders. “You listen to me, Harry: you’re forbidden from saying your first word until I come back to England, alright?”

Harry smiled and grabbed Sirius’ hair, which he thought was as good as confirmation for him. Hermione and James just stood by watching the scene amused. 

“Goddamn it, Sirius, it’s just for three weeks,” Regulus said, rolling his eyes. “Are you  _ crying? _ ”

“No, I’m not,” Sirius said in a choked voice, his eyes suspiciously glistening. “I’m just going to miss him, all right? Leave me alone.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to face an almost twelve hours flight with  _ you _ by my side,” Regulus muttered under his breath. 

Trying to hide her laugh, Hermione went to grab Harry for Sirius. “Say goodbye to your godfather Harry, he’s going to miss you,” Hermione said, making Harry give a hug to Sirius before moving near James. “And now, it's Daddy's turn.”

“I’m going to miss you so much, my precious Harry,” James said, bending down to kiss his cheek as he hugged Harry. 

Hermione almost stopped breathing seeing James’ face so close to hers; she could see his light stubble and the gold flecks in his eyes. She even noticed a few lines under his eyes that she'd never had the opportunity to see up close before, and her heart skipped a beat. 

“Be good for Hermione, and don’t let Grandma spoil you too much.”

Harry just babbled and kissed James cheek — an action that made Sirius muffle a sob — and with a final hug, he handed the baby to Hermione. 

She stood there, watching Regulus drag a tearful Sirius towards the check-in line followed by James. She got Harry to wave at them until they disappeared behind the wall. Sighing, she made her way back to the car. 

“Yeah, Harry, it looks like it’s going to be you and me for a while,” she murmured in the little boy’s ears. Harry only smiled and pecked her cheek. “Glad to know you’re happy 

about this. Let’s see how you react about it tomorrow.”

* * *

“All right, sweetie. Now, be a good boy and let ‘Mione watch the match,” Hermione said to Harry. “Your dad is going to play, and we’re going to cheer for him, aren't we?”

“ Blerugh hablaa ,” Harry babbled his agreement, which made Hermione smile. She put the infant on the couch next to her, grabbed the blanket she brought from her room and laid upon them both.

“This is going to be totally awesome,” she murmured to herself as she turned on the television. “Let’s hope James can hit some good sixes.”

Hermione stayed glued to the TV, not moving or doing anything besides watching the match. When the players weren't doing their best, she screamed at the television. And when Sirius or Remus were on screen, she cheered them on. But everything changed when James walked out to bat.

“Look, Harry, it’s Daddy!” Hermione said, pointing to the screen. Harry seemed to realise what she had said and started to clap happily. “Yeah, Daddy's going to win the game for England; I just know it.”

Hermione almost didn’t recognise the man on the screen since she had seen how friendly and amicable James was when she started working for him. The man entering the field had a fierce expression on his face, and his eyes scanned his surroundings as he spoke to the other batsman on the pitch. He placed his bat on his shoulders as he stretched from side to side.

“It always gives me chills when James gets ready to bat. He looks like he’s in another world,” Hermione said to Harry, seeing the boy pointing at the image of his father. “Not that you can see any difference, right, Harry?”

Harry just babbled and smiled at Hermione. She kissed his cheek like he was the most precious boy in the whole world, and he, in turn, gave her a moist kiss on her cheek.

“Yeah, I can understand the feeling, Harry." Hermione laughed, cleaning her cheek and turning back to the match. “I hope they win this match. I don't think it'll be difficult with James in good form this series.”

Hermione continued to watch the match, making some comments while watching. Harry stayed by her side, playing with his toys and falling asleep. Hermione didn’t think anything about it until James appeared on the telly again.

Harry babbled, pointing at the telly, and Hermione understood what he meant. She could see that the little boy was missing James more than anything. 

“I know, sweetie. I know that you miss him,” Hermione said, hugging Harry to her chest. “I miss him too, but soon he will be back here with us. Don’t worry.”

And it was at that moment that Hermione realised what she said was true: she  _ was _ missing James, which was strange since they didn’t spend a lot of time together. But she already missed his presence in the house. 

She didn’t know what to do with the information, but right now, she was going to focus on Harry instead of her feelings. 

“I know I’m not a substitute for him, but I’m here for you." She dropped a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead, and she hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

After the match, James didn’t linger around his teammates. He chose to go straight to his room, claiming he was exhausted but his friends knew he was missing Harry. 

“Just go call Harry and get some sleep. It’s going to be another long day tomorrow,” Sirius said, pushing James towards the lift. 

James chuckled at Sirius’ antics but did exactly what he said. After taking a shower and putting on his pyjama’s bottoms, he grabbed his mobile to video-call Harry. He was glad he had asked Hermione beforehand if he could talk to Harry via video-call.

“James, hi!” a flustered Hermione answered the call. 

His heart suddenly skipped a beat as James thought she looked adorable when she blushed.  _ Stop it, James! _

“Hey, Hermione, how are you?” James asked, a cocky smile on his face. “Did you watch the match?”

“Yes, Harry and I watched, and I think he missed you because he was only awake when  _ you _ were playing,” Hermione said softly, a small smile appearing on her face. 

James realised he liked it when she smiled. 

“Speaking of Harry, where is he? I miss him as well,” James said, propping himself a little better on his pillow. 

“He just fell asleep,” Hermione said, sounding apologetic. “He was exhausted after dinner, and after I bathed him, he was practically asleep in my arms.”

James frowned. He wished he could have talked to Harry — even though the little boy didn’t know how to respond. He knew he shouldn’t be upset about Harry being asleep already, but he couldn’t help it. He missed his son. 

“Oh, okay… I’ll try to call tomorrow. See if I can see him awake.” James' smile diminished a little, and Hermione cocked her head to the side. 

“He will be a little sad that he couldn’t talk to you, but I know he’ll be dreaming about you, James.” Hermione smiled, and the weight he felt on his chest disappeared in an instant. 

“Thanks, Hermione, I’ll try to call before the match tomorrow, I hope he’s awake.” James' smile widened a little seeing her blush. After saying goodnight, they hung up, and James lay down, looking up at the ceiling. 

He fell asleep not long after, and it wasn’t exactly a surprise when he dreamt of Hermione. James smiled in his sleep, dreaming of her running into his arms. He didn't remember the rest of the dream, but he did wake up with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

James returned to England five days after his last match. He couldn’t wait to get home and hug his son with all his might. Having to spend all that time without Harry was taking a toll on his feelings — and if he was anxious to see Hermione, that wasn’t anyone's business. 

“Is Hermione waiting for us at the airport?” Sirius asked just before their plane landed.

“No, my dad is waiting for us,” James said, looking outside his window. “Are you ready to play in England?”

“Hell, yeah, I am! This is going to be awesome, and Harry is coming to the stadium to cheer us on, right?”

“Yeah… Do you think I should invite Hermione to go, too? She mentioned her father liked cricket, and that way, she can watch Harry  _ and _ the match at the same time.”

“If you say so… I think it’s a nice gesture.” Sirius shrugged. “Do you think her parents are going to accept the tickets?”

“It’s worth trying.” James turned to his best friend, trying to anticipate Sirius’ reaction. He hesitated for a few moments before he plucked his courage. “What do you think about Hermione?”

“What do you mean? In which sense are you asking me?”

“I don’t know… I feel... happy when I’m with her, and she’s very nice and kinda cute.” James scratched his neck before he saw the smug smile on Sirius’ face. “What?”

“Do you have a crush on your son’s nanny, Jamie boy?” Sirius asked in a silk-like voice, which screamed trouble. For James.

“What?  _ No! _ I don’t!” James denied too loudly, and he felt he was getting red in the face. “I just think she’s pretty.”

“Keep telling yourself that, James... But know that no matter what you want to do, we’re going to be by your side to help and support you,” Sirius said, his eyes gleaming. 

They didn’t talk more about what James had said, and by the time he arrived at his house, he had almost forgotten what he had said to Sirius —  _ almost  _ being the keyword. 

Entering his house and seeing Hermione playing with Harry on the floor of his living room awakened something inside James: something he hoped he could think more about later.

“Honey, I’m home!” he joked, trying to calm himself. His presence startled Hermione and made Harry laugh. “Harry! You grew up! I missed you!”

“And he missed you, too,” Hermione managed to say, trying not to blush over James’ teasing term of endearment. “We watched the matches on the telly, but it wasn’t the same.”

“Did you watch? What did you think?” James asked, sitting next to Harry and hugging the boy to his side. It was great to be back with his son in his arms.  _ And Hermione standing right there.  _ “Did you watch the game with Hermione, sweet pea?”

“He enjoyed it and even cheered for you.” Hermione smiled in James' direction. “I even thought he was going to say his first word, but he just babbled happily.”

“Are you ready to say your first word? Come on, Harry, let Daddy hear it!” James was excited as he tried to coach Harry into saying something. The sight melted Hermione’s heart. 

_ ‘Get a grip, Hermione! He’s looking at his son like that, so you can stop those dirty thoughts about what you want him to tell you in that same voice, wearing fewer clothes and — bad Hermione, very bad!’ _

She was lost in her thoughts and almost missed what Harry was trying to say, but she was glad that she got a grip. She realised what was happening in front of her: Harry was about to say his first word. 

“ _ Dada! _ ” Harry said with his toothless smile, and James couldn’t contain the tears that pooled in his eyes. “Dada!”

“Oh, Sirius is going to be so pissed off he missed Harry’s first word, but I couldn’t be more proud of my baby!” James hugged Harry to his chest, and the little boy returned the hug with a muffled ‘dada’, making Hermione’s eyes tear up a little. 

She was glad that she was present for the milestone in Harry’s life. She was even happier that James had decided to share this little piece of their lives with her. If she hadn't thought James was an amazing man before,  _ now _ her ovaries were almost exploding.

“How was the flight back? Congratulations on the win, by the way,” Hermione said after James had released Harry from his grip. 

“Thanks, though I always say it was a team effort,” James said, ruffling Harry’s hair. “The flight was nice, I took a nap after dinner and just woke up before breakfast.”

“That’s good, so you aren’t suffering much from jet lag.” Hermione chuckled and James joined her. “Are you ready to play here?”

“I’m feeling good, so I think the match here is going to be amazing. Speaking about the match here, I want to invite you and your parents to watch the match in the family section.”

“James, I  _ can’t _ ! It’s for families! We don't have any problem watching the match from the other stands.”

“My parents are going to be there — alongside Sirius’ parents — and I know I’ll feel so much better if Harry was there with you. Besides, you’re a friend now, and I'd like to meet your parents.”

Hermione stared at James, blinking rapidly trying to make her heart beat a little slower, but she couldn’t. James  _ freaking _ Potter said they were friends and that he wanted to meet her parents; if this was a dream, she hoped no one woke her up. 

“I’ll talk to my parents about it, but I’m not promising anything,” Hermione said, even though she was already thinking about her outfit for the match. “I’ll bathe Harry and make lunch, while you unpack.”

“That's great, thanks, Hermione,” James said. As the brunette carried Harry out of the room, he tried not to look at her bum, but his eyes were drawn downwards. 

The moment she left the room, James was hit with a sudden sense of loneliness. It was then that he realised that he was in deep. 

* * *

The day of the match dawned surprisingly bright and clear. Hermione had left the Potter house early to go get her parents, and she promised James that she would meet his parents at the gates of the stadium to take care of Harry. 

“It’s so nice of your boss to give us these tickets. It's great that we'll watch the match at the stadium for a change,” Aaron Granger said, looking at all of the people wearing jerseys, walking towards the gates. “Where are our seats?”

“James insisted that we sit with his parents in the family section, even though I told him we could sit elsewhere,” Hermione said, trying to locate Euphemia or Fleamont. “And you’re going to meet Harry.”

“I’m so excited to meet him. You spoke so highly of him,” Emma Granger said, looking at her daughter. “Are you happy with your job, honey?”

“More than anything, Mum. It’s great to work with kids, and Harry is such a wonderful child that I don’t feel like I’m working at all,” Hermione said at the same moment that she spotted Euphemia. 

“Hermione! How delightful to see you here,” Euphemia said. Harry immediately lunged into Hermione's arms. “It looks like someone's also happy to see you here.”

“I’m always happy to see Harry,” Hermione murmured, caressing the little boy’s cheek with a smile. Her parents approached them, and she was quick to introduce them. “Mum, Dad, this is Euphemia Potter — James’ mum — and this is Harry. Euphemia, these are Aaron and Emma Granger, my parents.”

After everyone had changed pleasantries, Euphemia guided them to their seats. Fleamont was already seated, accompanied by Regulus and his parents — Walburga and Orion Black. The game started not long after that. 

Hermione tried to focus on Harry’s needs during the match, but seeing a cricket game in the stadium was proving too much for her concentration, especially after James entered to bat. 

“Potter's ready for the next ball! And look who's come to cheer him on today!” the commentator said, making everyone in the stadium turn to look at the family section. “It’s his one-year-old son, and he looks like he wants his dad to end the game soon!” 

Harry clapped and babbled, and everyone awed at how cute he looked in his little jersey with the Potter name on the back. Hermione tried not to blush at the attention people were giving them, but her face turned as red as a tomato when James noticed her and sent a wink in her direction. 

The match ended not too long after that, and after some discussion, the Grangers went home with the Potters to celebrate England's victory.

“Congratulations on winning, boys, you were incredible!” Aaron said to James and Sirius, while Emma talked in the corner with Remus and Peter. “The way you batted that last six was amazing, James!”

“Thanks, Aaron, but I think we won because of everyone's efforts,” James said, a little shy. 

“He’s just being humble; he’s the best captain England's had in the last decade,” Sirius said, clapping James’ shoulder. “And when Harry's old enough, I bet he’s the next generation of international cricket.”

“If Hermione continues to take care of him, you can bet that's what’s going to happen.” Aaron chuckled, and when he saw the confused looks on their faces, he continued. “Hermione always loved watching cricket and even liked to play when she was younger.”

James looked around and found Hermione talking to his parents, Harry happily curled up in her arms. He couldn’t help but want to know more about the girl who was taking more and more space in his mind lately.

The months passed by in the blink of an eye with Hermione working as Harry’s nanny. Hermione began to feel more at ease with Harry, who absolutely adored her. Even James' presence wasn't enough to deter her bond with the precious boy.

Though James spent a lot of time away from home, playing cricket in other countries, they made it work... until that fateful day.

While watching the match, Hermione saw the exact moment the ball struck James’ wrist. The impact caused him to drop the bat and crouch on the field. When Hermione saw Peter running onto the field to check on James, she had a feeling that it was a serious injury. 

James came home the very next day, his wrist in a cast, and he and Hermione finally got the opportunity to spend some time together.

* * *

“You don’t have to take care of me, you know?” James said, finding it amusing that Hermione was fussing over him the same way his mother did when he was at the hospital. “Harry's the baby, not me.”

“Maybe, but he isn’t the one with the broken wrist, is he?” Hermione replied, fluffing his pillows nervously. “Do you want anything?”

“Yes, for you to stop worrying so much,” James deadpanned, which caused Hermione to glare at him.

“C’mon, Hermione, I’m okay. It’s just my wrist.”

“Just your wrist? Have you looked at how big and purple your wrist is?” Hermione said, almost shrieking. “And you know they don’t get the physio on the field if it isn’t serious!”

“I have a feeling you and Peter are being too overdramatic; you even said the same thing he said,” James replied, even though he too had been worried when he was injured. 

Hermione didn’t say anything as she left the room, and James thought maybe he had upset her. He was thinking about ways of apologising to her when she returned with Harry, who beamed at seeing his father.

“Dada!” Harry exclaimed, throwing himself on his father’s bed.

“Careful, Harry, your father's hurt, so try not to injure him further,” Hermione said, standing beside the bed, watching the toddler crawl towards James.

“Hey, champion, how are you today?” James asked Harry, grabbing him with the arm that wasn’t injured and seating him by his side. He looked at Hermione standing next to the bed awkwardly. “Do you intend on standing there? Sit down.”

“I’m fine the way I am, thank you.” Hermione didn’t want to say she didn’t think it was appropriate for her to sit on James’ bed. “Do you need anything else?”

“Please sit down ‘Mione,” James pleaded. When she raised an eyebrow at the nickname, his cheeks tinged pink. “Your name's too long, and  _ Peter _ calls you that.”

“Mine!” Harry said, smiling at Hermione, whose eyes widened. 

“What did you say, Harry?” Hermione asked, unable to believe what she had heard. James just sat there, between her and his son.

“Mine!” the boy cried again, and it took everything in Hermione not to bawl her eyes out.

“See? Even Harry agrees you should sit here and spend some time with us,” James said, trying not to think too much about what had happened. He knew Harry would start talking soon, so it shouldn't have impacted James that much. But the name ' _ Mine'  _ had made him feel  _ something. _

Hermione sighed but finally decided to sit on Harry's other side. The three of them spent the rest of the morning watching films in each other’s company.

It didn’t take long for both Harry and James to fall asleep, and while she sat there looking at the father-son duo sleeping, Hermione got lost in her thoughts.

It was easier than done, but seeing their peaceful faces, she couldn’t help but think — not for the first time — if she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Even though James was injured and couldn’t play until his swollen wrist was normal, Hermione made sure he would still have quality time with Harry. She got them to watch films and cartoons. 

Harry’s favourite pastime was spending time in the garden, lying on a blanket and having picnic parties with his stuffed toys, and James and Hermione were guests in every single one of them.

“Sometimes, I think he likes spending more time outside than in his room,” James said to Hermione as they watched Harry trying to walk. He kept on falling onto his bum just to burst out laughing. “Maybe he'll like playing cricket when he grows up.”

“Do you think about that?” Hermione asked, and James squinted his brow at her. She added, “About Harry becoming a cricket player like you?”

“Sometimes… I just want him to do what makes him happy,” James said, looking at Harry laughing and pointing at a butterfly. He smiled at the sight. “I want him to be the best version of himself, that's all. That would make me very happy.”

Hermione smiled at James’ little speech, unable to stop herself from melting a little more every time they spent more time together. There was no way she could distance herself from him, and neither could she keep the walls around her heart for long. James was an amazing father, and seeing him with Harry was always so heartwarming.

‘ _ Sometimes, when we’re like this, I feel like we're a little family, _ ’ Hermione thought just to be embarrassed about it. ‘ _ How can you possibly think that you two are like a family? Get a grip, Hermione! He’s your boss! You shouldn’t be having these kinds of thoughts. No matter how much you already love that little boy, that doesn’t mean you can let your mind wander down that road. It isn’t healthy. _ ’

Hermione tried to talk herself out of thinking about it. But every time she looked at James and Harry playing together in the garden, the same traitorous thoughts returned with vengeance.

* * *

“Sometimes, you’re too stubborn for your own good,” Hermione said one day, entering the kitchen to find James with his arms full of bread, butter and pans. “What are you doing?”

“Harry wanted French toast,” James said, smiling like a loon, motioning towards Harry with his head. 

“Oh,  _ Harry _ wanted French toast? How strange… especially since he only eats baby food, and his favourite is apple puree,” Hermione said, walking over to the baby and kissing his head. “Did you ask your daddy for French toast or is he making it because  _ he _ wanted it?”

Harry smiled and babbled something, and Hermione smiled and sat by his side at the table. James smiled at the scene in front of him and felt something stirring inside him, something he was quick to bury inside him. 

“Fine,  _ I _ woke up with a sudden craving for French toast... And since I didn’t want to wake you up and Charles is on vacation because I’m at home, I figured I could do it.” James deposited the objects in his arms on the table, trying not to wince. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “ _ What? _ I’m still doing it; I just need to figure out  _ how _ exactly I’m doing it.”

Hermione chuckled and stood up to help James. She could see him slightly wincing from the pain in his wrist. Wordlessly, she grabbed the pan and put it on the stove; then, she went to grab some eggs and butter from the fridge. 

“Hermione, what are you doing?” James asked, amused by the way she passed by him. 

“You said Harry wanted to have French toast, so I’m making it for him,” Hermione deadpanned. James couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him; she was too funny sometimes. “Why don’t you go grab the orange jam? It’s his favourite.”

“Harry has a favourite jam? Since when?” James asked. Though, he still went to grab the jam, ruffling Harry’s hair on his way to the cabinets. 

“I gave him a little to experiment when you went to Cape Town, and he loved it.” Hermione shrugged, cracking the eggs on a shallow dish. 

James walked over to her and stood by her side, watching her with a small smile on his face. He could see how Harry was happy with Hermione taking care of him, and James was glad Hermione was there when he needed to be away. 

“Why are you smiling at me?” Hermione asked, adding vanilla and cinnamon and stirring it. “Is there something funny on my face?”

“Can't I smile at you whenever I want? I like to smile; ask Harry,” James said, laughing a little, which made Hermione roll her eyes. “You just become very focused while you’re making French toast. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“My mum. But she said I only focus when I want to and only when it involves food.” Hermione laughed a little, motioning for James to grab the bread. “And every time I make breakfast for Harry, if I don't stay focused, I end up with food in my hair.”

“Harry's still throwing food at people? I thought he'd stopped that,” James murmured, slicing the bread. “Sirius was pissed off when Harry threw a glob of Cerelac in his hair, and we never fed Harry that again.”

“I hate that thing, so I can’t blame Harry.” Hermione laughed, and James joined her.

_‘Why does she always make me feel so happy? I can_ see _myself spending time with her, just_ _laughing and watching Harry… It warms my heart that she loves him just as much as he loves her.'_

“French toast is, hands down, better than any Cerelac, and that’s why I’ll always make it for Harry,” Hermione murmured, looking at the little boy who looked to be in his own world. 

“I like it too, but sometimes I just ask Charles to do it for me,” James said, scratching his neck uncomfortably. “And with my wrist looking like an orange, it’s not like I can do much.”

“You're lucky then because I can do it for you… But don’t get accustomed to it. It’s just until you’re able to make it yourself.” Hermione winked in his direction, and James smiled in return — he realised he liked cooking with Hermione. 

They finished the French toast in no time at all, with Hermione cutting some in little pieces and putting orange jam on some for Harry to try. The little boy scrunched up more food than he actually put in his mouth. But James didn’t care since Harry was having fun. 

“Harry likes to play with his food, huh?” Hermione commented, eating her French toast slice. 

“You don’t have a clue,” James said, his mouth full, but he chewed before he spoke again. “He loves food fights. He probably learnt that from Regulus.”

“Food fights? Really?” Hermione asked with a glint in her eyes, something that James missed. 

“Yeah, he loves seeing food flying through the air,” James said with a shrug. He was more interested in his toast than anything else. “Harry's right: orange jam  _ is _ delicious!”

Hermione didn’t reply, too occupied with putting a small amount of whipped cream on a spoon and aiming it at James’ hair. 

He looked affronted when he felt the cream slipping onto his face, but he didn’t say anything since Harry was giggling and clapping happily. 

“Oh, you are in for it now!” James cried, grabbing the syrup and aiming for her hair. Hermione stood up and started to run around the table, laughing loudly with James chasing her and Harry’s laughter echoing in the kitchen. ****

* * *

Besides cooking breakfast with Hermione, James' favourite thing to do together was read a story to Harry at bedtime. 

James would always read, and Hermione was in charge of the sounds. Usually, she was very good at it, but it wasn't the case now.

“Is my story boring, ‘Mione?” James asked, amused when he saw she couldn’t stop yawning. 

“Give me a break. I had to wake up early today because Harry was having a nightmare, and I didn’t want to bother you,” Hermione said, yawning again but trying to cover it up.

“Why didn’t you say anything? I would have helped,” James said, looking at his son, who was almost asleep by that point.

“It was no trouble at all. And besides, since Harry decided he wanted to stay in my room today, if I fell asleep, at least I’m already in my bed,” Hermione said, smiling tiredly, cuddling Harry to her. “Finish the story, James, I want to know the ending.”

James looked sceptical, but with another pointed look from Hermione, he continued to read the story only for her to fall asleep in the middle of it. Harry soon followed her example soon after. 

James sat there, looking at the two of them sleeping, and he let his mind wander.

_ ‘C’mon, James, you can’t kiss a bird without consent! Even though she looks so damn kissable right now… You're recently divorced, and what about Lily? You still think about her from time to time, so you shouldn’t have these kinds of thoughts about Hermione. Get a grip, Potter! _ ’

James started to lean forward without realising what he was doing, but he stopped himself just in time, thinking that it wasn't right. 

James took another look at the two sleeping on Hermione’s bed, and with the utmost care, he grabbed Harry without waking him up. Closing the door behind him, he sighed as he went to Harry’s bedroom to put him in his crib. When he went to bed, he tried to go to sleep without thinking about the pretty brunette who had entered his life and was slowly making her way into his heart.

He failed.

* * *

While James was injured, Hermione learnt more about him than she thought she would, and in return, James learned how Hermione was able to take such good care of Harry. 

Hermione would ask James what he wanted to do, or James would ask about a film that she wanted to watch, and they would talk while Harry played or napped — almost always with his head in Hermione’s lap. 

Hermione became more open with James about how much she liked cricket and how much of a fan she was. Instead of freaking out like she thought he would, James only laughed and said that he already knew because Peter had told him. 

After that incident, they felt more at ease with each other. Hermione knew her crush on James was growing with every little bit of information she discovered. and James saw himself liking Hermione a little more each day.

It became a tradition for Hermione and James to put Harry to sleep together, and it was during one of those nights that everything changed. 

“He looks adorable when he’s sleeping, doesn't he?” James asked, looking at Harry sleeping soundly curled around his pillow. 

“He looks adorable all the time.” Hermione giggled softly, afraid she was going to wake him up. “You’re a great dad, James.”

“Thanks. For a while, I was afraid after Lily and I split that I wouldn't be a good parent for him, you know? But I’m glad that everything turned out great in the end.”

“You should be proud of yourself. I know I am,” Hermione said, looking into his eyes, and James lost himself in those gorgeous brown orbs. 

Before he could stop himself, he lowered his head and kissed her. 

The moment their lips connected, it was like electricity running up through their bodies. James could taste the strawberry flavour of her balm as he swiped his tongue over her lips, and Hermione smiled. It was a chaste kiss that lasted only a few seconds, but both of them felt it within — until their brains started to freak out on them and they shot apart like they had been burnt. 

“Oh, my God! I’m sorry, ‘Mione, I don’t know what came over me!”James tried hard not to panic but failed. 

“No, I’m sorry, James! I guess I got a little carried away, and I may have a crush on you after I started working here,” Hermione said before she put her hand on her mouth, stopping her rambling, her face red. “I should just go to my room now.”

“Before you go, could we talk about this?” James asked, fearing he may have screwed everything up. 

“Can we talk about this tomorrow? So we can sleep on it and see if we're still thinking the same thing?” Hermione asked, almost pleading with her eyes. 

“Okay, we can talk about it tomorrow.” James sighed and watched Hermione rushing from Harry’s room. He wanted nothing more than to follow her and kiss her all night long, and he knew his decision wouldn't change. 

The next day couldn’t come sooner — but it wasn’t going to be the way James or Hermione expected it to be.

* * *

Hermione may have been a little wary when she went to bed the day before, but she woke up with a smile on her face. She didn’t think it was going to disappear any time soon. She may have freaked out a little after the kiss, but she didn’t regret kissing James, and she had a feeling he didn’t regret it either.

She went through her morning routine with a skip in her step that she hadn’t felt in some time. All the while, she thought of how the conversation with James would go. She imagined him kissing her again and professing his feelings for her.

Hermione was usually the first one up, but that wasn’t anything new. What  _ was _ new was the woman sitting on the couch, looking like she owned the place.

“Uh, hello?” Hermione called out to the stranger, making the woman turn towards her. Hermione almost lost her breath when she saw her bright green eyes — the same green eyes that Harry had. 

“Hello, you must be Hermione,” the woman said, standing up and coming near her. “I've heard amazing things about you. I’m Lily. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s nice meeting you, too,” Hermione said, her voice tiny. She tried not to let her mind come up with various scenarios, none of them which included her.

‘ _ Of course, the first time James and I kiss, and it’s right before his ex comes back! Why am I so unlucky? I knew I shouldn't have opened my heart so soon, _ ’ she thought morosely, missing James entering the room.

“Lily?” James called out, shocked. He glanced at Hermione and Lily in the same room together, panic clear on his face. 

“James! Oh, my God, look at your wrist! I knew that it was bad, but I didn’t think it was this bad!” Lily cried, running over to James and taking his hand to inspect it. “What did Peter have to say about it?”

“Not much, just that I need to rest and try to put ice on it every day until the swelling diminishes,” James said, looking at her with a small smile. “You came all the way from Paris just because of my hand?”

“You think too highly of yourself, James Potter,” Lily said, laughing. The sound of James' laughter caused Hermione's heart to pang with something she was too scared to name. “I have some business to take care of here in London and thought about visiting you and spending some time with Harry.”

“Harry will be glad to see his mum,” Hermione said, interrupting their conversation, unable to stop herself. She could see the way James' eyes widened as he looked at her. “Do you want me to wake him up, Lily?”

“Oh, that would be lovely, thank you.” Lily smiled, and Hermione managed to smile back, though it was very shaky. She nodded and left the room, leaving Lily and James to look at each other.

“Do you want to tell me, or would you prefer to have breakfast first?”

“What? What are you talking about?” James asked, trying to understand what Lily had said.

“All right, breakfast first. And  _ then _ , you can tell me everything you've done while I was in Paris.” Lily grabbed James’ arm and started to lead him to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Hermione tried not to cry as she went to Harry’s room to wake him up. She didn't know how to act now that Lily was back in the house. She had seen the way James had looked at Lily, and Hermione felt that he still had feelings for Lily. She couldn’t blame him — Lily was gorgeous, and she was also so  _ nice _ ! 

Her head was still in the clouds as she entered Harry’s room, and she found the little boy was already awake. 

“Good morning, Harry. How are you today?” Hermione asked softly, picking him up to change his nappy. She smiled sadly as she murmured, “Someone very special has come to see you today, and something tells me that this isn’t going to be only a visit.”

“Mine!” Harry said, hugging Hermione, and she had to take a deep breath in to stop any of her tears from falling. She was happier than ever working with Harry, and after the kiss the night before, she thought that  _ maybe _ she and James could have had something… She wasn’t sure anymore. 

“Let’s change you. Your mum's waiting to spend some time with you,” Hermione murmured. She tried to remember all the memories she'd made with Harry and James because she had a feeling that they were only what they were going to be — memories.

* * *

When Lily came back from Paris, Hermione thought that it was going to be something temporary. But Lily never said when she was going to go back, and Hermione could see how happy Harry was when his mother was around. 

James was still a mystery since they hadn't spoken about the kiss they had shared that night, but he still looked at her like he wanted to say something. 

Hermione was returning from her parents’ house one day when she heard James talking to his friends in the kitchen. She was about to announce her presence but when she heard her name being mentioned, she decided to stay where she was and listen.

“And what does Hermione think about this?” Peter said, his tone affectionate. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t talk to her about it… I haven't even talked to Lily about it!” James sounded exasperated, and Hermione frowned, trying to think what had made him talk like that.

“You should talk to Lily before you make any decision,” Remus said with a soothing voice. “You need to think about Harry, but first of all, you need to think about you.”

“I know this, Remus, but I don’t know what I want! It’s so difficult!” James almost shouted, and Hermione could imagine that he was pacing. She knew how he got when he was frustrated.

“Tell us what you want to do, James, or else we can’t help you,” Sirius begged, trying to understand what was going on in his friend’s mind.

“I think I want to try again with Lily to see if the spark we had as teenagers is still there,” James said. 

It was the last thing that Hermione heard before she ran from her spot and sprinted up to her bedroom. 

She tried very hard to not let her tears fall, but it was difficult. Hermione had known that having a crush on her boss was going to get out of hand and she would get hurt, but she had never imagined that it was going to hurt so bad. 

There was no way she could watch James parade around with Lily in front of her. Hermione didn’t want to leave, but she knew she didn’t have any other option — if she wanted to save whatever was left of her broken heart. 

* * *

Meanwhile, after talking to his friends, he decided to talk to Lily about what was on his mind before he made a decision. He waited until she returned home with Harry to talk about it.

“Hey, you! We missed you in the park, but we came home earlier because it looks like it’s going to rain.” Lily held Harry to her chest as she went to sit on the couch. “What's wrong?”

“We need to talk,” James said without preamble, and Lily raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Nothing bad, just something that needs to be acknowledged.”

Lily put Harry on the rug with some toys that easily distracted the boy. “All right, spill. What’s bothering you?”

“Do you think we should go back? Try our relationship one more time? For Harry’s sake?” James blurted out, cringing at what he had said. “Please, tell me what you think.”

Lily sighed and offered James a small smile. “You know I will always love you, right? You gave me the most precious thing in my life, and I’ll be eternally grateful for that… but our time has passed, and I know your heart beats faster for another woman.”

James stared at Lily like she was a being from another planet, not understanding what she was saying until something clicked in his mind, and he smiled widely. 

“Yes, James, this is me giving you my blessing.” Lily giggled, seeing James’ confusion. “Go, get your girl.”

James didn’t need to have been told twice. 

He was out of the room in seconds, running straight towards Hermione’s room. The thunder outside rivalled his heart's pounding — but his heartbeat increased when he arrived at her room and noticed that she wasn’t there. 

But what was even more troubling was that everything she had brought with her was gone too; the room looked bare without her in it. 

Trying not to panic, James took a look around and saw Hermione through the window. She was dragging her suitcase behind her while she walked outside in the rain, and he ran after her.

_ “Hermione! _ What are you  _ doing _ ?” he screamed when he noticed she was walking without acknowledging him. He ran after her and grabbed her arm to stop her. “What’s wrong? Are you going somewhere?”

“Nothing's wrong, James. I just felt that I wasn’t needed at the house anymore,” Hermione said, trying to make James let go of her arm, but she wasn’t successful. “You shouldn’t be outside in the rain; you could catch a cold.”

“You shouldn’t be outside in the rain either, but here you are. Why do you have your luggage with you? And what do you mean you aren’t needed in the house?”

“I just  _ know, _ all right? Now, if you can let me go, please—”

“No, I won’t let you go until you talk to me,” James said, pulling her around and looking into her eyes. “Why are you leaving? I thought we had something.”

“I thought that, too. But that was  _ before _ I heard you saying you thought about getting back together with your ex-wife,” Hermione said, not bothering to hide her tears anymore. “I get it. She was your first love, and she’s Harry’s mum. I just wish I had never kissed you that day. At least, my heart wouldn’t be hurting this much now.”

“What you heard were just musings of a man who was too scared to see what was right in front of him!” James replied, grabbing Hermione’s cheek with his still-swollen wrist. “Don’t you get it, Hermione?”

“That I need to get out? That you intend on going back to your lost love? That  _ I’ll _ be one collecting pieces of my heart?”

“No, you daft woman! I want  _ you _ ! You can’t leave me!” James shouted louder than the thunder, ignoring the rain that had drenched them from head to toe.

“I’m not leaving you if you were never mine!” Hermione yelled back, not wanting to get her hopes up. “I don’t hold your heart!”

“Can’t you understand that my heart is wherever  _ you _ are? I want us to be together!” James said, and before Hermione could say anything else, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

The rain ran down their faces to where their lips met, each of them tasting the cold drops. Instead of detracting them from the intensity of the moment, it brought them to new heights. James pressed his lips in more firmly, and the wave that ran through Hermione was intoxicating, making her head swim as she pulled back to take in his beautiful face. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was the one that made them realise they were meant to be. 

“Can you stop running away from me now? I can’t get to know you better if you run away from me,” James said, pressing his forehead against hers, looking straight into her eyes. “Give me a chance, Hermione, a chance to prove myself to you.”

“You don’t need to prove yourself to me, James. I just want a chance with you,” Hermione replied softly, smiling a little.

“Good, so we can start that by getting out of the rain and taking a hot shower before we both get sick,” James said, turning towards the house. He found Lily standing there, holding Harry and smiling at them. “I guess we had an audience.”

Hermione was suddenly shy, but she didn’t mind it — now that she knew James wanted her, she would go with the flow. 

“Let’s give them something to see then,” Hermione said before grabbing James' face and kissing him again. 

He never complained even though he had a sneezing fit the next day. A sneezing fit was something he would remember fondly, especially with Hermione mothering him and kissing him better.

* * *

James knew his life wasn’t a fairy tale, but in the end, he was happy with how his life was. 

He had led his team to the finals, and as the finals were being played at Lord’s Cricket Ground, it meant that his family would be in the benches to cheer him on. 

Speaking of family, James turned his head from where he stood near the end of the pitch. His heart warmed when he saw Hermione holding Harry and cheering for him louder than anyone. Sunlight reflected off the ring on her finger: a sight which delighted James because she had  _ accepted _ his proposal. 

* * *

James was more nervous than when he‘d been chosen to captain England. Today was an important day, and he couldn’t help but pace in his living room, checking his pocket every few seconds. He didn’t want to ruin the day by forgetting something. 

“If you continue to pace on the rug, you’ll make a hole in it.” Hermione’s voice from the doorway made him turn around and look at her. “Are you nervous about something?”

Hermione wore a deep burgundy dress that reached a little ways below her knees. In her arms, she held Harry, who was wearing a little suit. James had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

James had been delighted when Hermione had agreed to become his girlfriend, but he knew he wanted more.  _ Much more. _

He knew he wanted to wake up to her every single morning, to see her grow round with  _ their  _ child, Harry being hers as much as he was James’. James knew he wanted Hermione by his side for as long as they were both alive. 

“Nervous? No, I’m not nervous… I’m just hungry!” James tried to dismiss Hermione’s suspicions, but she just raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“You look just like Harry when he doesn’t want to eat his dinner, and I know you’re planning something, so spill!” Hermione said. She went to sit on the sofa and placed Harry next to her, who instantly fell onto his side and giggled. 

James sighed, knowing that she wasn’t going to let it go until he told her why he was acting so out of character. He had intended on proposing to her at the restaurant where they were going to dinner, the same restaurant where they both had their first date. But he decided to throw his plan out of the window and just go for it. 

Taking a deep breath in to calm his nerves, James got down on one knee and ignoring the sudden hitch in breath from Hermione, he started to pour his heart out to her. 

“Hermione, from the first day that I met you, I knew there was something different about you. Seeing the way you took care of Harry made me feel like you belonged here — with Harry and me. The last few months that we spent together have been some of the best months of my life; they were filled with happiness, laughter and love — things I know I want for the rest of my life. You make me want to be a better man, someone you can depend on, someone you can love for all eternity,” James said, gazing at her. He noticed her eyes filling with tears. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the velvet box from inside and opened it. Revealing the beautiful handcrafted ring inside, he asked her the most important question of his life. 

“I don’t want to spend another minute away from you, unless it’s absolutely needed. Hermione Jean Granger, would you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?”

Overcome with emotions, Hermione couldn’t say anything. She simply nodded, letting her tears stream down her face. She grabbed James’ shirt, dragged him closer, and kissed him with all her might. She sobbed, “Yes, yes, a thousand times  _ yes _ !”

James chuckled through his own tears as he slipped the ring onto her finger and grabbed Harry. “What do you think about having Hermione in the family, Harry?”

“Mine!” the little boy said, squealing and throwing his arms around his father. James pulled Hermione into the hug. He couldn’t be happier than he was at that moment. His girl had accepted his proposal and Harry approved of it; it was everything he had wished for and more. 

* * *

As he looked up towards the stands, James could see the two of them wearing matching jerseys that resembled his own. He couldn’t wait to see what Hermione would look like pregnant with their child. And it woke something feral inside of him.

**_ James was glad for Lily’s blessing, and he couldn't wait to start a new family with Hermione. No matter where she was,  that was where his heart was, and he couldn't be happier about his decision of hiring a nanny for Harry. After all, his decision had led him to meet one of the best people in the whole world and even fall in love with her.  _ ** ****


End file.
